Closer
by SuperDeathPiggy
Summary: Inspired by Nine Inch Nail's "Closer". It's a little 'out there', but I couldn't resist. I might add another Chap to this one, I'm not 100% positive yet.


I don't own Alice, or "Closer". They rightfully belong to Lewis Carrol and Trent Reznor.

Good things come to those who wait.

It was their six month anniversary. It had been six months since Hatter had jumped through the Looking Glass and into Alice's world. Six months since they had shared their first kiss. Six months of utter happiness. Alice knew that Hatter had planned to take her out to the pizza parlor they went to on their first date, but she had a little surprise waiting for him.

In the six months since they had been together, Alice had moved out of her mother's place, and into a rather large, yet cozy apartment a few blocks down. It turns out that Jack had lent his old apartment to Hatter, which surprised Alice, considering that they didn't very much like each other. He had even hooked Hatter up with a job in construction, but Alice wasn't complaining, since she didn't have to go through with trying to find another living space and job for Hatter, in addition to her own.

They had decided to go slow, after their supposed first meeting, where they had to explain to an extremely confused Carol that Hatter – er, David – was 'an old boyfriend', and that they had decided to be together again. This just confused Carol even more, but she just left it at that; they would come clean eventually. And since then, Hatter and Alice had been taking the whole 'slow' thing pretty well.

However, Alice had a pretty little trick up her sleeve, and it would all unfold as soon as Hatter arrived at her apartment.

* * *

"Hey, nonnie nonnie..." Hatter sang to himself quietly on the walk to Alice's apartment. He had dressed himself for the occasion, wearing a nice pair of pants and his trademark brown leather hat and coat. He had bought a dozen white daisies, knowing that they were Alice's favorite flower. Upon reaching Alice's apartment complex, Hatter pushed the large blue button next to Alice's apartment number.

"Alice? I'm here." He called into the speaker above the button. He stood there waiting for and OK from Alice, but there was only a buzzing sound as the door to his right opened up, granting him access. He thought it was a little strange, but shrugged the feeling off and walk through the entryway.

He stepped into the elevator, and pushed the button that would lead him to his beloved Alice. It had been a week since he had last seen Alice. Whenever he had wanted to see Alice, she had just said that she was busy. In all honesty it bothered Hatter, and it further worried him when he received a call from her, the only words that she said were "Come to my apartment tomorrow night at 6. " the line cutting off shortly after. Frankly, Hatter didn't know what to expect, so he had purchased some flowers and dressed up, just to be safe.

He reached Alice's floor and stepped out of the metal cage. They had elevators in wonderland, but they at least had windows. He checked his watch, pleased that he was right on time, and strolled down the hall towards Alice's door.

Upon reaching Alice's apartment, he was met with a sticky note stuck to it's dark blue surface.

_Open me_

A large grin had plastered itself onto Hatter's features. What was Alice up to? He pulled the note off the door and turned the knob. He was met with darkness, save for a few candles that were lit in some areas. He looked around him, and found another sticky note on the ground.

_Follow the arrows for a little surprise_

Now he was getting excited. Maybe Alice was ready to...er, go a little farther in their relationship. He wasn't the one to push, he was patiently waiting for Alice to give the green light. He spotted a sticky note with an arrow on it, then another, and another, until he was walking around the living room, searching for more. The trail led him to a hallway. At the end, was a closed door, a dim light shining through the bottom. He was puzzled. That door led to an empty room, a room which Alice had explained that she had nothing to do with, so she just left it alone. Hatter shrugged, and headed towards it, still following the arrows.

What he encountered upon entering the room had him speechless. There was a large, dark red curtain hanging from the ceiling to the floor, obstructing the view of half of the room. The remainder was lit a few lights at the very back, pointing towards the curtain. What had him speechless was the lone chair that sat in front of the curtain, and the arrows pointing to it. Hatter grinned once again, striding over to the chair and siting down quickly. He looked down at the note between his feet.

_Don't talk, just watch._

He heard a faint click, and music started playing. Well, he _thought_ it was music. It just sounded like a mixture of a heartbeat, and a drill. Then, the curtain was slowly moved out of the way, and he was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor somewhere.

_Thump, Chh, Thump, Chh, Thump, Chh,_

There was Alice. Clad in a very revealing robin's egg dress, not the one he had met her in, one that looked more like the one the original Alice of Legend wore, but much shorter, and...sexier. Now he was sure his eyes were going to pop out as well. She was standing in front of a shiny metal pole, one that was connected to the floor and ceiling.

Realization flooded over him. He had heard stories from his coworkers about women and poles, but he had never witnessed the act. They didn't have these "Strip Clubs" in Wonderland. Alice smiled seductively, and grabbed the pole behind her as the music finally started.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

She turned away from me and spun around the pole. Gripping it with one hand, she bent back so far that her dark hair touched the floor, her free hand running along her side. Now he knew what those guys were talking about. He swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair, more than a little turned on from her actions.

_(Help me...)  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me...)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me...)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,_

She turned around and unzipped her pretty blue dresspainfully slow, leaving her in just a white lace bra and panties. Oh, how he wanted to touch her, but he obeyed the rules. He sat quietly and watched.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

She flipped herself upside down, her legs folding around the pole as she slowly slid down to the ground. Hatter took off his hat and put it in his lap, trying to hide his obvious arousal. This woman was going to be the death of him.

_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything  
_

She landed on the floor and arched her back, hands running through her hair as she slowly rose to her feet again. Then she bent forward, hands running down the length of her legs, before snapping back up, flipping her hair.

_(Help me...)  
You tear down my reason  
(Help me...)  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me...)  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else  
_

Hatter nearly choked when she slowly slid down, hands running up and down the pole between her legs. It took all of his self control to keep him from grabbing her and making love to her right on the floor.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

She stood and ever so seductively sauntered over to Hatter, who was trying to regain his ran her fingers down his abdomen, pushing the hat off of his lap. She smiled at the rather large bulge in his pants. In one fluid motion, she straddled his lap and ground against him, causing Hatter to moan loudly, his hands gripping Alice's hips. She grabbed his face in her hands and brought her lips to his in a long passionate kiss.

_Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
__Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey, inside your hive...  
You are the reason I stay alive._

Alice broke away from the kiss to breathe. "Happy Anniversary" She whispered, a smile on her beautiful face. Hatter groaned in response, capturing her lips once more.

"Do you, maybe, want to continue this in the …bedroom?" she asked, looking up at him. His eyes darkened even more with lust, and he grinned from ear to ear before standing, Alice's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

Good things come to those who wait.


End file.
